


The Lentil

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ladiesofrnmweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 3: Missing Scenes
Kudos: 5





	The Lentil

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Missing Scenes

“Mom,” said Isobel as she was about to head out later in the day.

“Hey sweetie,” her mom said, “I figured you’d be here.”

“How,” Isobel asked. She hadn’t even told her mom that she’d been spending most of her nights at Max’s house upon his return.

“Because I know you,” she said with a smile. “Now that your brother is back I know how close you’d want to be to him.”

“Oh, well Max isn’t here so-,”

“I know, I was kind of hoping you and I could talk.”

“Uh, sure. About what?”

“You know that yoga retreat we went to, well I can’t help but think there was something more to what you wrote on your paper about being afraid of a lentil. It just didn’t make any sense to me until I really started thinking it out.”

Isobel tried to hide her discomfort.

“What do you mean?”

“Honey I’m going to ask and you don’t have to give me a direct answer or anything I just want you to know that I’m here for you okay.”

“Sure.”

“Isobel, could that lentil have been code for you being pregnant?”

Isobel stood frozen. Her mother was a smart woman so she had to give her that but for her to find out the truth was almost unbearable.

"That was weeks ago and you're just bringing it up now?"

"Well I tried to let it go but your answer just confused me so I started to question why something so simple would make you want to let go of it and then I thought, well just maybe.

Isobel didn't know what to say. She wanted to lie, to tell her mother anything but the truth. It would have been so easy but this was one topic she couldn't run away from and one that her mother was not about to let go.

"Now I understand your right to privacy and if you don't want to tell me that's fine but sweetie I'm just worried about you."

“I uh, I um, I…”

Her mom let herself in and walked over to the couch, “come talk to me, Isobel,” she said You and I, we’ve always been able to talk about a lot of things. Maybe not everything, I understand there are things that a daughter keeps to herself but we do talk.”

Isobel reluctantly made her way over to the couch. Her mom moved back a few strands of her hair. “What’s going on?”

“I had an abortion,” Isobel admitted which was true though self-induced.

“Oh sweetie.”

“I um, I found out that I was pregnant after Noah died.”

“And you didn’t want to keep it?”

“I couldn’t,” she said harshly. “I wasn’t ready to be a mother and with Noah gone I-,” Isobel didn’t allow herself to finish that sentence. 

There was a point in her life, before she’d discovered the truth about him that she’d considered the possibility of having a child with him but after she’d found out who and what he was the thought of bearing his child was grotesque.

“Isobel, you wouldn’t have been alone in raising the baby. Your dad and I would have helped even Max.”

This is why Isobel hadn’t wanted to tell her mom the truth. She was a pro-lifer. Though she was for a woman’s right to chose she didn’t agree with it and it had been pretty clear throughout the years that she never wanted Isobel to make that choice.

“It’s not that I don’t want kids mom, I just didn’t want his baby.”

“I don’t understand, did something happen between the two of you?”

“You could say that,” Isobel said as she looked straight ahead. “We kind of had a falling out at the end. It just got to a point where I’d had enough. I mean I loved him but not in the way he loved me.” Isobel didn’t go into the fact that he had pretty much abused and violated her. Her mom didn’t need to know that, she didn’t need that image of her daughter being abused in her mind.

“I did what I felt was right for me and you know what, I’m happy with my decision. It’s one last thing from my past that I can put behind me.”

“I believe you and while I may not agree with what you did, Isobel you didn’t have to go through it alone. I could have at least been there for you. You know you could’ve called and I would’ve taken you to the clinic and then brought you home.”

“I’m sorry I just didn’t want you involved. I didn’t want anyone involved. It was something I had to do on my own. It was my choice to make,” she said as her voice began to crack. Though she had made the right choice the more she talked about it the more she realized what she had done. “I did the right thing.”

“You know despite that honey, you still lost a baby. It’s okay to grieve that too.”

“I don’t want to,” Isabel said.

“I know,” her mom said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Tears began to stream down Isobel’s face. “Who knows maybe when the timing is right you’ll be able to have a baby. Now just wasn’t the right time.”

“I’m not sure if I’ll be able to have kids.”

“Now why would you say that, of course you will. You’ll know when you’re ready to be a mother.”

Isobel didn’t argue with her mom. Yes she had gotten pregnant but that was something they still did not know about. They’d known they could have sex with humans in the normal way and now she’d discovered she could conceive but she still did not know what that conception would mean and if the process involved the same nine month gestation period that humans had. It was something she, Max, and Michael had never really talked about. For now she was okay with not finding that out.

Isobel continued to cry into her mother’s arms for the duration until her tears subsided.


End file.
